Trust
by AEM1
Summary: MacGyver 2016. Mac questions Riley on a somewhat uncomfortable topic. Fortunately for Mac, it's only uncomfortable for Riley. But it does help Riley make some discoveries about herself...


*A/N: Random little ficlet. I'm honestly surprised Jack didn't sneak his way into this one more than just a couple of mentions. Just a little conversation between Mac and Riley...

* * *

"Hey Riley, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Riley Davis, watching Jack Dalton and Wilt Bozer walking arm in arm, laughing over something, towards the fire pit, about to follow them herself, turned at the sound of her name and towards the man who had hailed her. "What's up, Mac?"

Angus "Mac" MacGyver took a step towards Riley, noting with mild amusement, like he often did, how she never seemed to know what to do with her hands if they weren't typing frantically on a keyboard or expertly manipulating a touch screen tablet. Seemingly unconsciously, she stretched out her fingers before crossing her arms over her chest and looked expectantly at him.

Mac pushed at a lock of his blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes so he could look straight into Reilly's eyes "So I know Bozer's been helping you with your probation officer, saying you two are dating, and that's great. Anything that keeps you out of jail and helping us is totally okay by me. But…"

"Ugh, isn't this sentimental, heart to heart crap Dalton's department, not mine?" Riley made a face.

Mac laughed, but he went on "But all the rest with you giving him your number one digit at a time after he does something to help you out, all the flirting you guys do…He really likes you, Riley. I don't want him to get hurt if you don't feel the same way. Now I know this is probably none of my business, but Bozer's been my friend for a really long time…"

"And you want to know what my intentions are" Riley rolled her eyes

Mac smiled unabashedly "Something like that"

"You're right, Mac, this really is none of your business" Riley started, somewhat forcefully, but her tone quickly lightened "but I also know that Bozer's one of your best friends and I know if it wasn't for you, and for Jack, I'd still be rotting away in a prison cell. So it's only because of that, and I'm only gonna say this once, I will tell you that Bozer's the type of guy I usually hate. Flirty, pushy, makes everything into either a sexual innuendo or a not so subtle attempt to hit on me. He's not the type of guy I generally go for. But nothing in my life ever works out the way I think it's going to. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do" Mac grinned

Riley felt like she should be annoyed at Mac for his line of questioning. Butting himself into something that was between her and Bozer like he belonged there and implying that he didn't trust her, despite all they had gone through together in the few short months since they had started working together and the limb he had gone out on for her in the first place, instantaneously getting her, a girl who didn't trust anybody easily and never had, to trust him. "Good. Now I mean it when I say I'm only going to say that once, we're never going to talk about that ever again and you're not allowed to repeat what I just told you to anyone. Not even Jack. Not Thornton, and especially not Bozer" But for some reason, she wasn't. Mac wasn't manipulating her or not trusting her. He wasn't even using her, hell, why would he when he had so recently been used and manipulated himself? Riley studied the handsome blonde man with the trusting blue eyes who she had trusted from practically the first minute she had looked into those trusting eyes, even though he had come into the interrogation room with freakin Jack Dalton of all people on his heels, and, after a minute, smirked at him. She wasn't mad, sure, but she couldn't resist threatening him a little. "And if you do, don't forget, you may be the one who can whip up bombs with toothpicks, tin foil and dental floss…"

"Technically, you'd need something to…"

"and Jack's the watch your back, shoot first, questions later maybe if he feels like it but he'd rather leave that part to you, can drive or fly anything with an engine and a steering wheel guy, but I'm on this team cause I can hack anything electronic out there. Piss me off, and I can make Angus MacGyver disappear in a few key strokes"

Mac burst out laughing "Don't piss you off. Got it. Don't worry, Riley, your secret's safe with me"

Riley glanced down at the floor for a minute, then back up at Mac and since she didn't know to do with her hands when she wasn't using a computer and oddly felt like some form of affection was needed at that moment even though she'd never been very comfortable with affection, she slugged Mac lightly on the arm, smiled at him and said "I know. I trust you, Mac"


End file.
